Boom
by CJgirlatheart
Summary: In between takes


... Torres heard a noise, russelling in the dark. He felt like he was in a strange place. Man his head hurt. There it was again, the noise. He made for his weapon, but it wasn't on his nightstand... wait this was not his place. He heard a key turn in a lock, he sat up fast and without really seeing anything, looked for anything that could be used as a weapon. When the door opened and Bishop walked thru holding 2 coffees and a bag of what he assumed was bagels with her teeth. "Well look who is awake" she said. "Went for breakfast... chop chop we got work to do" "ehhh" he groaned. Bishop chuckled "that's what you get for playing on a school night..."

—

... As Bishop watched Nick and McGee play hangman, she was relieved that things were back to normal. Between them and the team. No one noticed that she was a little late this morning. She didn't realized that a guy could spend so much time in the shower. To save time or so she thought, she let Nick use her shower... seeing him walk out without his shirt was dangerous. She almost spilled her coffee all over her shirt..."Bishop" Torres called her out of her head. He was looking for her to reenforce the rule about eyes and nose face thing in hangman. "Not getting involved"...she responded...

—

As Torres and Bishop headed toward West's house they were discussing McGhee's fascination with the real wives of war show. "I think McGhee's heart will be broken if Sheba is somehow involved" Torres said. "Ick, Can I hope she is?" Bishop asked. " I can't believe MCGhee is into that trash" she continued. "Women, tight clothes, McGhee guy, of course he is into it." Torres laughs. "And Delilah?" Bishop asked. "Not into it" Torres responded. "What about you, would you be into that type of show?" Bishop asked. "Oh look, we are here" Torres said in relief as he pulled up to West's secluded cabin. They spotted their target under the hood of his truck...

—

Bishop yelled "we just have a few questions" as West ran into his cabin. They chased after him, but Torres stopped her. Something wasn't right, as that popped up in his head, shots were fired out the window. "Gun" Torres yelled, like she couldn't figure that part out. He pushed her down and away from the shots. He had to protect her. Bishop was thinking the same thing. She had to protect him. They were about to return fire when they heard something fall beside them. A Grenade! "Go go" nick yelled pulling her up. Nick felt a hot stingy feeling in his back as the grenade exploded and carried him into the air. As he took cover with Ellie, he felt his shoulder pop. Not good. "Aww" he groaned. "What" Ellie asked, "you okay?" "I think I have something in my shoulder" he replied. "Let me have a look" "Not now, call Gibbs, we need back up". No telling what other kind of ammo this kid had. Nick was Not expecting a damn grenade. The burning in his back was getting worse. He was trying to concentrated what Bishop was relating to Gibbs...he spoke over her.."GRENADE...BOOM"...Bishop smacked his arm and he winced.

—

"Nick we really should get you to an ambulance" Ellie said. "I'm good. Just drop me off on the way back to the office." "Torres. Ambulance NOW" Gibbs barked. Man he didn't need a stinkin' ambulance Torres thought. But he was to let as he saw the ambulance pull up. Ellie wanted to ride with him but there was work to do. On the way back to D.C she was by herself and had time to think. Man that was close. If Nick hadn't literally planted himself on her it would have been her with the gash on her back. The way he hovered over her and kept her inbedded in his side made her feel differently. It felt more protector than partner... is this really happening she thought. She had to be an idiot not to see and feel the changes in their relationship. "I'm good" a text for Torres gets her out of her thoughts. "I be in office in 30" he continued. He is going to be okay. She was relieved...

McGhee left happy. He got his ping superpowers back. Ellie seemed to be lingering, slowly typing something on her computer. He was wrapping up his Agent injured in the field paperwork.. it was brutal. "You heading out" Bishop asked. "Yeah, just finished" as he set the paperwork on Gibbs desk. They both grabbed their bags and headed to the elevator. "Wanna grab a beer" Torres asked her. "Can it come with a hamburger, a really really big hamburger?" Bishop asked him.. "yeah, I know just the place"...


End file.
